leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lux/@comment-4410088-20121011023612
Lux's AP ratios are horrible. Her base damages are pretty low too and CDs are long. Lux is ok if u are planning to win game early and need some poke and utility. Her late game is one of the worst of all mid laners, no matter how u build or how farmed u are. Slow on her E is meh. % is low and increase per lvl is spupidly low. There is very rare cases where u actually use the slow, since it's ur main dmg/poke ability. 240 base dmg with 0.6 AP with 10 sec cd is also super meh compared to other AP carries' main dmg spells. Example: Malza's Q has significantly higher base dmg and ratio and one sec lower base cd and it has similiar range (200 less or so) and also offers much better CC without sacrificing dmg. Her Q is overall good spell because of it's 2 sec cd on rank 1, but the fact it's hard-to-land single target skillshot makes it lesser version of Morgana's Q Ye, it hits a second target with half of it's power, but that hardly make any difference ever. "omg u can laser every 30 sec, she can't be bad late game!" -With a real late game AP carry u can do almost as much dmg with non-ultimate spells with significantly lower CD. Example: Malza's or Gragas' Q or Viktor's E. They all have safe range and better AP ratio than Lux's ulti and high base damages. "Lux's CDs are not high, u build CDR on her every time!" -Nowadays u get 39% CDR (DFG, blue buff and offensive mastery) on almost every caster without even trying. Comparing Lux's CDs with other mages, they are long! Example: Viktor's E has superior dmg and ratio compared to Lux's E and they have similiar range. Viktor has 1 sec lower CD at last rank. Malza's Q, similiar range and superior dmg and ratio, 1 sec lower CD on every rank + better CC. Gragas' Q, 3 sec lower CD on last rank and superior dmg and ratio wit similiar range + better CC (AS reduction). I'm not saying that Viktor, Gragas or Malza has significantly lower CDs than Lux, but overall their main dmg spells do significantly more dmg with similiar CDs and ranges. Lux's CDs ARE high for the dmg/cc they offer. Ye, i know that Lux is not all about dmg. She has good utility to offer for her team, but there are alot better champions for this if u are aiming for late game. Example: Orianna, Morgana. They both have as much utility as Lux does in late game, but they don't fall of as hard as Lux dmg-wise, if they do fall at all! As many may have seen, the one asian team picked Lux mid against Karthus in tournament few days ago. She's a great pick against Karthus IF u are planning to win the game early on, before Karthus start out-scaling Lux. And they did! They grouped up and pushed towers and poked them aggressively from very early on and gained a huge advantage before the enemy team started to out-scale them. Team comp like that is made for Lux! I'm not trying to say she is a bad champion, since she has her place and the tournament have proven it! Ofc u can faceroll with her in normal games and blind pick and whatever, and even carry ur team, all champions can do that! I have carried my team with Lux as well as AD Taric or AD Fiddle. And the point of this post: None, just wanted to share my opinion! So don't hate or rage over this! As u may have noticed, English isn't my first language, but i'm sure u understand what i'm sayin' :P TL;DR: Lux is good early/mid-game, but horrible later. She has her place in team comps.